


U is for Underneath

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [21]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman buys a pool table and shows Sean how to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

U IS FOR UNDERNEATH

 

“My God, traffic was a nightmare,” Sean groaned to no one in particular as soon as he had the apartment door unlocked. “I feel like it’s seventy miles from here to JFK, instead of seventeen. It took almost…” Sean stared into the living room of Norman’s New York City loft. “…forty minutes,” he finished. “Is that a pool table?”

“So I finally get a word in edgewise,” Norman said with a grin. “Welcome back.” He gave Sean a slow teasing kiss. “Go ahead and put your stuff away…I called in Thai food for dinner.”

“I need a shower,” Sean said over his shoulder as he headed into the bedroom to drop off his bag. 

“Not yet!” Norman called after him.

Sean hurried back out. “Why?”

“Because I was planning on getting you all dirty again.” Norman was leaning against the pool table, an evil smirk on his face. “Interested?”

“I could be convinced,” Sean said, smiling as he walked over and pinned Norman against the table. He ran his hands along Norman’s broad shoulders. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, originally, I thought we’d shoot a game…set some interesting rewards for the winner.” Norman cupped Sean’s head and pulled him down for a rough kiss. “But then I realized we’d both really be winning, so what was the sense in that?”

Sean moaned into the kiss, hands fisting in Norman’s tee. “It’d be a shame to waste such a nice new pool table, though.”

“Oh, it won’t be wasted, I assure you. Besides, I need SOMETHING to occupy my time when you’re back in L.A., or off on location somewhere,” Norman pointed out. “However, you’re here now.” He turned them around so Sean was back against the table. Norman tugged at Sean’s shirt until he wiggled out of it, tossing it to the floor. “I thought we’d try a little experiment.”

“Oh?” Sean asked, gasping as Norman plucked at his nipples.

“Yes.” Norman knelt down, untying Sean’s shoes and helping him step out of them. The socks were next to go, though Norman spent a lot longer ridding Sean of his jeans, hands trailing up and down the strong legs as they were uncovered.

“Norman,” Sean almost whined. His hands clenched at the edge of the pool table, then moved to fist in Norman’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss. “Let’s move this to the bedroom,” he said between kisses.

“No.” Norman grinned. “That’s the experiment.” He put his hands on Sean’s slender waist, helping him up onto the table. “We’re going to see if felt marks your back like the carpet did that night.”

“Oh, God,” Sean whispered, remembering the night in question. Norman had tied his hands to the leg of the dining room table, and proceeded to lick, suck and tease him until he had begged for mercy. The continual squirming and writhing had left rug burn on Sean’s back.

Norman ran a hand from Sean’s throat to his waist, stopping just above his cock. “Give me your hands,” he said, and Sean held them up warily. “I’m not going to tie them this time.” He grabbed each hand, and set them in the middle holes on either side of the table. “You keep these here. Don’t move them. If you move them, I stop.”

“Right,” Sean said, nodding. 

“You are SO gorgeous,” Norman whispered. The green felt of the pool table set off Sean’s dark tan, and he looked so sinful, spread out this way.

“Norman, just do something, touch me, please,” Sean begged.

“You’re already begging?” Norman asked, chuckling. He trailed his fingers up and down Sean’s body, from his forehead all the way down to where his knees dangled off the edge of the table. “I love hearing you beg for me, Sean.” His thumbs drew up the insides of Sean’s thighs, edging closer and closer. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” Sean moaned, arching his hips up. His hands clenched into fists inside the pockets of the table. 

“Okay.” Norman bent and began to slowly kiss his way up from the insides of Sean’s knees, alternating between legs. “Taste so good,” he whispered, occasionally licking the bronze skin. He lapped his way up to Sean’s balls, taking his time getting them wet with lewd slurps.

“Norman, please, baby…” Sean begged, squirming on the table. 

“You’re gonna get yourself all marked up,” Norman warned, licking a line up Sean’s cock. “You’ll be sore for days.”

“Don’t care…nggghhh…” Sean gasped, snapping his hips towards the heat of Norman’s mouth.

“You make it very hard to resist,” Norman said, hand stroking Sean’s hardness as his tongue swirled around it.

“Resistance…is futile…” Sean managed, laughing a bit. “Fuck me, Norman, please…just do it…”

“Now THAT is irresistible.” Norman pulled back, bringing Sean’s hips closer to the edge of the table. He dug into one of the corner pockets and pulled out a condom and lube.

Sean laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Channeling a little Todd Sparrow there, are we?”

“Just trying to be as slick as you were in that movie,” Norman said, laughing as well. His hand soothed up and down Sean’s leg before he undressed himself, never taking his eyes off of Sean’s long body. He was so gorgeous, laid out before Norman like some sort of sinful buffet. By the time Norman was naked, Sean had his legs bent, heels digging into the edge of the table. 

“Please,” Sean whispered.

Norman wet his fingers with lube and slowly began to work them inside, one hand stroking the strong expanse of Sean’s chest. “I hate it when you’re not here,” Norman murmured, “But when you come back it’s so worth it.”

“Yes,” Sean hissed, arching towards the thrust of Norman’s fingers. “Fuck, yes…”

“I love shooting pool, but this…this is definitely worth every penny it cost to buy the table,” Norman murmured, watching Sean accept his fingers. “Ready for me to fuck you, Sean?”

“Yes, dammit!” Sean growled. Norman chuckled and tore the condom open as Sean squirmed even closer to the edge of the table. Norman lined himself up and slowly pressed inside. Sean groaned and arched his back. 

“You look so good, baby, so gorgeous…” Norman kept a hand on the flat plane of Sean’s stomach as he moved in side of him. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Norman,” Sean moaned, hands clenching in the pockets. “Please let me touch you…”

“No, Sean,” Norman said, shaking his head as he began to move faster. “Because then you might want to touch yourself, and I want that privilege just for ME.” Norman slid the hand down from Sean’s stomach to his cock and began to slowly stroke it.

“Yes, Norman…” Sean wrapped his legs around Norman’s waist, urging him on. “Please…”

“Now, baby, when you beg like that, how am I supposed to last?” Norman grunted, thrusting harder and deeper. “You know I can’t resist…”

“Good,” Sean said, head dipped back, eyes closed.

“Fuck, baby,” Norman whispered. “Fucking come for me…” His hand moved over Sean’s cock in rough strokes.

“Norman…Norman!” Sean called as he came.

Norman shuddered, his whole body trying to resist the urge to come. He couldn’t stop, however, and he was soon grasping at Sean’s hips as he shoved inside one final time. “Damn, Sean, you’re so amazing.” He bent down and kissed any skin he could reach, then slowly withdrew from Sean’s body. Norman quickly disposed of the condom, then went back to the table, helping Sean to slowly sit up. He ran a hand over Sean’s back, which was scraped bright red. 

“Was your experiment a success?” Sean murmured.

“Mmm…” Norman gently kissed Sean’s back. “Gonna have to baby you for days to make up for this.”

“Then it’s worth it,” Sean said. He hopped down from the table and gave Norman a long kiss. “Starting now. I think a hot bath to begin with.”

“Greedy,” Norman commented, but smiled as Sean led him to the bathroom.

END - U


End file.
